Amy
by 13Mysterious12
Summary: When Amy meets Ian in Cairo, will he apologize? Make another alliance? Or just break Amy's heart all over again? Find out in Amy!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I fixed my story! It is better now!.... Hopefully. =D ENJOY!

* * *

I gazed out the car window and sighed, _what a beautiful sunset. _I thought.

Beautiful-that reminds me of… No! Don't think of _him_, even if it has been a while since ithappened, it hurts to think of…. _that guy. _

"You need to get over him." Nellie said over the steering wheel. "He's a creep, as I told you; never regret trusting some it proves you have a heart. "

"I know," I continued, "but if he turns out to be a creep, don't waste your time crying over him."

"Exactly." Nellie said.

"Don't worry Amy, when I get the chance… I'LL USE MY NINJA SKILLS ON HIM!" Dan yelled from the back seat. He began making karate chops in the air, with weird screaming noises to follow.

I smirked and rolled my eyes. Brothers, they may be annoying but they sure can cheer you up.

I turned the radio on; maybe music will help me forget about him.

_Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving but I know I saw a light in you_

Your looks are deceiving. You may seem gorgeous on the outside, but on the inside you are a jerk, and very arrogant.

_As we walked we were talking and I didn't say half the things I wanted to_

I wish I could have told you how I felt about you, that I thought I likedyou, maybe even _loved_ you. (I still might.) I wish you would have told me how you really felt before you left me to die.

_Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window  
I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold_

In your dreams.

_Hey Stephen, boy you might have me believing I don't always have to be alone._

I don't want to be alone; I want to be with you. Even after betrayal.

_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel_

You do look like one… Snap out of it Amy! He is a new definition for a jerk, you have to remember that.

_Can't help I if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

I did feel magic when I met you, especially after you kissed me...

_ Can't help it if there's no one else  
I can't help myself _

There is no one else that I can love, only you.

_Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling  
So I've got some things to say to you  
I seen it all so I thought but I never seen nobody shine the way you do_

I do have some things to say to you....Dan does too.

_The way you walk, the way you talk, the way you say my name  
It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change_

_Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving  
I think you and I should stay the same_

That's the thing. I wish you would change. Change to the Ian I thought was perfect inside and out, the one I met during the alliance. Not this guy who will terminate everything in his path to get all of the clues.

_Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving  
I think you and I should stay the same_

_ Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help I if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
I can't help myself_

Even if those things in the song are true, even if once we had _something, _I need to get on with my life_._

_They're dimming the street lights  
You're perfect for me why aren't you here tonight?_

You aren't here tonight because you're off on a wild goose chase somewhere in Kyrgyzstan. You probably forgot about me and I am starting to forget about you.

_I'm waiting alone now so come on and come out and pull me near  
Shine, shine, shine_

I am not waiting alone. I am with Dan, his "ninja skills" as he calls them, and Nellie.

_Hey Stephen I could give you fifty reasons why I should be the one you choose_

Maybe I don't want to be the one you chose, I am sure you have a wide selection of girls anyways.

_All those other girls, well they're beautiful but would they write a song for you_

They may write a song for you, but I wouldn't.

_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help I if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
I can't help myself_

I hope you felt that magic… I might want to kiss you again. -No Amy! You were starting to forget and you felt that pain shrink away....

_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help I if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
I can't help myself_

I think I can help myself. That's right, I am over you!

_Myself, can't help myself  
I can't help myself._

The car came to a stop, "Here we are." Nellie exclaimed. I hopped out of the car. I felt refreshed after listening to that song, now I could keep my mind off of Ian.

On our way into the hotel I noticed that next door was a book shop. "I'm going to check out the book shop, it is just right there." I pointed towards it with my finger. "I want to see if they have any good books to read. I'll be back in twenty minutes." I said over my shoulder as I ran off.

"Amy!!! While your there see if they have some candy!!!" Dan shouted.

"Okay!" I yelled back. I took a step into the book shop and took a deep breath, _ah…_ _the smell of books. _I scanned the nearest book shelf. My eyes settled upon a guidebook. I slowly picked it up. _That may be fun to read,_ I thought. _I mean it is not as good as Grace's guidebook, but it will do. _

I was heading towards the check out counter when I remembered that Dan wanted some candy. _But does he really need it? He's hyper enough as it is…. Maybe the candy will shut him up, for a bit at least. _

I walked to the little candy section they had and picked up something that looked like a Crunch bar. I paid for my things and rushed out.

Something or someone caught my wrist. I dropped the guidebook and candy.

"Amy?" said a silky British accent. I knew that voice, it was all too familiar.

I turned around to reluctantly face _Ian._


	2. Chapter 2

What was he doing in Cairo? I was sure he was off somewhere in Kyrgyzstan.

"You have some nerve showing up." I muttered.

"Pardon me?" he tilted his head in confusion. That look, I felt like I was melting.

"Never mind, so where is Natalie?"

"Oh, Natalie, she needed some new clothes, I didn't argue. She had to wear the same outfit_ twice _in was not attractive_._ I'm sure you are wondering what I am doing here?" He didn't wait for an answer, "Well, apparently there are Madrigal activities in this area, and we, I, had to come and… Apologize, Amy I-I am- w-will y-you-" _Ha, look who's stuttering now!_ "Amy I am really sor-" _Yes…_ I thought_… You were gonna say…- Wait what is he looking at? _Ian was looking over my shoulder at something; I turned around to see what it was. It looked like a black van, heading towards us. I heard Ian curse under his breath.

"Run." He told me.

"What? Why?" I retorted.

"No time to explain, just trust me." Trust him? Even after what happened in Korea? I stood there thinking. . . "Come on!" He shouted as he grabbed my wrist, forcing me to run.

I slightly turned my head; the van was still following us. "What do they want?!"

"I'm not sure. I know whatever it is, it can't be good." After what seemed like an eternity of running; we stopped for a breath at the back of an ally. It seemed we were at least a mile from the hotel. "I think we lost them."

A figure-who looked about 15- emerged from the front of the alley way in all black attire and said simply "Not quite." He smirked. He had blue eyes, pale skin, and midnight black hair.

"Nathaniel." Ian greeted coldly.

"Ian it is a pleasure to see you again." Nathaniel smiled, (he had a similar British accent to Ian's.)

I took a step back. "W-w-wait. . . I am confused; you two know each other, h-how?"

Ian's and Nathaniel's eyes were locked together. They kept there gaze while Ian answered, "We knew each other or at least… I thought we did. He's a Madrigal… His dad is the leader."

"I know you much better than you know me, Ian. Like I know you had made an alliance with this girl in Korea, and left her heart broken. Isn't that right, Amy?" He looked over at me, I nodded.

"B-but why were you friends with a M-madrigal Ian?" I looked over at Ian,.

"Well, we were friends at a young age, more like brothers. We were just ten," Nathaniel said. "I offered him the opportunity of a lifetime. I told him he could either become a Madrigal or stay a _pathetic stupid Lucian_. As you can see, he chose the wrong direction to go. And look what it has done to him; you look dreadful and spineless…. Just like the rest of your family." I could tell Ian was as mad as anyone could get, his face was as red as a tomato.

Ian lunged at Nathaniel. Punches were thrown left and right. Ian had a bloody lip and Nathaniel a bloody nose… I glanced in another direction just for a second, and when I looked back, Ian's wrist looked weird and distorted, and Nathaniel had a black eye.

I couldn't stand it, I cared about Ian, it was hard to think, but I knew I did, whether I showed it or not. I had to stop this…. "AH!!!!" I heard Ian scream, I looked up, Nathaniel pinned Ian to the ground and had a knife that he stabbed into Ian's arm. Blood was gushing like a geyser.

"STOP! STOP IT!" I shouted; it was like they couldn't here me, no matter how loud I was. I heard another scream. I ran towards them and pried Nathaniel off of Ian_. _Nathaniel straightened up, breathing heavily, glaring at Ian with hatred.

"Ian are you okay?" He moaned in pain, bleeding all over. I smoothed back his hair and smiled "At least I know you are alive."

"How unfortunate," Nathaniel sneered, "I was hoping he was dead."

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" I yelled at Nathaniel. I stood up and ran over to him, I tried to hit him, but my tears took over. I slowly fell to the ground. "Are y-you just g-going to let Ian die h-h-here? Y-you're just going to let me watch h-him d-d-die?" I sobbed.

"No," Nathaniel said simply, "I will get him help as soon as that stupid van gets here… Ah, there it is, right on queue." The van pulled to a stop. The doors burst open where it looked like a black blob emerged. The blob walked over to Ian, picked him up, and carried him to the van. "Are you coming or not?" questioned Nathaniel.

"T-that depends," I responded wiping away tears. "W-what are you g-going to do?" _I couldn't leave Ian with this c-creep…_ I felt arms wrap around me, it was Nathaniel, and he lifted me off the ground.

"You'll see." He whispered sweetly as he carried me off to the van.

* * *

You like it? Yes, no, maybe so? Well... You can tell me in a review! =D


	3. Chapter 3

R&R!!!!

* * *

I opened my eyes. _Ow, _I thought; my eyes were a little swollen from crying.

I was in a corner of the van lying down in an awkward position; I sat up, kicking something in the process. "OUCH!" _Oops_. That something was Ian, he was sitting up directly across from me.

"Sorry Ian!" _Wait, did I actually say sorry to Ian? That's…. weird. _"Did I hit your wrist?"

"No, apparently that stupid twit broke my ankle as well." Ian looked horrible and gorgeous… It was weird how he could look so bad and still look so good.

Ian pulled his Blackberry phone out of his pocket and started typing rapidly into it. "Um, Ian?" I said. His eyes looked up from his phone. "Do you think that we could, possibly, escape… safely?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, I believe we can escape…" I let out a sigh out a sigh of relief, "Just maybe not safely." _That is just great; I may not be able to see Nellie or Dan the Dweeb because of some dumb stunt pulled by this pretty boy… -Well, pretty doesn't even describe- WHAT AM I SAYING?! I need to snap out of it! _

The van squealed to a jerking halt. I slid to the right crashing into the vans double doors, and Ian to the left, with a screech of pain. The double doors at the back of the van opened to reveal Nathaniel; I was the closet to him. "Have a nice ride?" He said with a fake smile.

"I was, until I had to see your face, it's a nightmare." Ian sneered. Nathaniel's smile remained, only it looked intimidating.

"Now Ian, is that anyway to talk to me? Especially since I broke your ankle and wrist and stabbed you. I would happily do it again… Though this time, I really would like to see you dead." Nathaniel replied. Ian did not comment back, but he did mumble a few words that I could not make out, and I am sure that I didn't want to.

I jumped out of the black van first, and then Ian after me landing gracefully on his good leg. We walked-well Ian hopped- up a long cobblestone path, with three thugs escorting us towards Nathaniel's two leveled house, located in the middle of nowhere.

When I walked through the front doors, I was standing on a staircase that led both left and right. As I looked around I realized that it looked like a house from a movie…. _What was it? Oh yeah, The Sound of Music, Grace told me that she loved to watch it with my grandpa and my mom in 1965, the year it came out.. She said my mom used to go around the house singing it, at four… Grace showed it to me when I was 10._ _Grace, why can't you be here now? I rather be with you, mom, and dad than on this clue hunt. But that is not what you wanted is it? "You will make me proud' you told me many times, how am I suppose to do that if I am stuck here? _

I was led to my room, by Nathaniel. My room was upstairs third door from the left; Ian's was the second from the left. As soon as I got in my room, I flopped down on my bed and drifted asleep.

Nellie paced around the room. "Where is that girl?! She said only 20 minutes and what has it been? FOUR FLIPPIN HOURS! It is 10:59 and unless she knocks on that door within a minute, I am so going to-"

**BZZZZZZZZZ.**

The hotel room doorbell rang. Dan jumped up from the bed with Saladin in his arms, "Amy! Do you have my candy?!" Dan flung the door open; Saladin hissed and leapt out of Dan's arm to run under the bed. "What do you want?"

"Daniel," Natalie purred, "have you seen Ian? He was trying to find you guys for some reason."

"It's Dan, and no, why would I even be looking for a Cobra? Have you seen-WAIT! Did you kidnap Amy? You must now commit seppuku. . ." Dan paused for a moment of thought, "I have ninja skills and I'm not afraid to use them!" Dan made a karate chopping noise and Natalie pulled out her dart gun in one swift motion.

She smirked, "Cute. Now go over there and sit on the bed, with your babysitter, and that rat. " Natalie pointed the gun at Saladin under the bed, Saladin hissed again. Dan rolled his eyes and sat, he wasn't in the mood for getting shot.

Nellie wouldn't listen, she remained standing. "Listen Natalie," Nellie glared, "I am in charge of these kiddos and you are not getting near them. I am there babysit- I mean au pair. You think I will listen to some little girl just because they have a dart gun? Fat chance." Natalie's mouth hung open in shock. She shot the dart gun; Nellie dodged it, and several more that came her way with some gymnastic moves that would have surely won some sort of award.

In about 2 minutes Nellie had Natalie pinned on the ground with the dart gun to her head, telling her to give. Natalie wouldn't give up yet, until Nellie was threatened to spit on her clothes. Nellie brushed off her shoulders and got up, Natalie stood up with the pride that she had left. Nellie opened their hotel fourth floor room window and threw the dart gun out. "Now, hopefully that doesn't hit anyone on the way down." Nellie grinned triumphantly.

"Whoa." Dan said. "THAT WAS FREAKIN AWESOME!" he grinned ear to ear.  
"She was all _bang! Bang! _And you were all wa-cha! Back flip! Front flip! Hand springy thingy! Then you pinned her and you said 'Give!' and she was like 'Never!' And then you pointed the dart gun and she said 'NO!' Then you were like 'I'll spit on your fancy girly clothes.' Then she was all 'NO! NOT THE CLOTHES!! NO! FINE I GIVE'…. THAT WAS FREAKIN AWESOME!" Dan repeated; he took a deep breath, "Nellie…. Are you a Ninja Lord?" Dan asked hopefully, Nellie shook her head 'no.' "Dang it…" Dan mumbled.

Natalie walked up to Dan and Nellie like a model, "You _ever_ tell _anyone_ that I was pinned by a non-Cahill, _especially_ one who works for _you_," she pointed at Dan in disgust, "you will be dead in two seconds flat." Natalie grinned evilly. Dan nodded his head in agreement; Nellie shrugged her shoulders as if saying 'fine, whatever.' Natalie spun around on her heels, her phone was ringing. "You're talking to Natalie." she spoke sweetly.

"Natalie, it's been so long hasn't it?"

"Nathaniel." Natalie snarled. "What do you want?"

Dan laughed, "What kind of name is Nathaniel?"

"Natalie put the phone on speaker." Nathaniel said; Natalie did as she was told, "Hello Daniel and Nellie."

"It's Dan… Who are you? How do you know our names?"

"I am Nathaniel Deverall, a Madrigal and Cahill.

"YOU'RE A MADRIGAL?! MADRIGALS ARE CAHILLS?! " Dan yelled for all the world to hear.

"You will soon know how I know Amy. Now Natalie, how are you, any interesting news?" Nathaniel didn't wait for an answer, "Well I have some exciting news!"

"I don't care." Natalie hissed.

"Oh, but you should Natalie, as well as Daniel- I mean Dan. I have Amy and Ian here. You know what I will do to get what I want, right Natalie? You know what I want you to do, now do it, ciao cousin."

Natalie hung up the phone.

"What a weirdo." Nellie said. "So he's got Amy huh, just wait till I give him a piece of my mind, or maybe a tackle like I did to Theo…. Anyways, Madrigal or not, he's going to get it. So what does he want anyways?"

"Well, he wants-I'll tell you later. We just need to go to Paris… It's the nearest Lucian stronghold."

"Paris, but it was bad enough when we went there once, now we have to go AGAIN?! Dang it…" Dan sighed. "This is gonna be a looong week."

* * *

You like it??? Huh? Huh? Well... review!


	4. Chapter 4

Haha! I updated, it's amazing!

* * *

When Natalie's phone rang, I was sure it was gonna be Ian with Amy. I needed to know where Amy was, it was about time to call in for a report. When Natalie said it was Nathaniel I was shocked, why was he calling? _'Who knows who cares?' _ Then he said he had Amy, "What does that little twerp want?" I mumbled.

Inow gazed out the window into darkness; we were on our way to Paris, Natalie insisted on a private jet, but I said I just booked three tickets to Paris; the flight was leaving at 12:15 a.m. We had thirty minutes to pack our things and get to the airport. We made it just as the flight was boarding. -Unfortunately for Dan and Natalie, they had to sit by each other. Dan said that the only way he was going to sit by her, was if I bought him a sugar cookie that was bigger than his head. I bought him the cookie; he ate it in three minutes flat, he had me time him too. - I really wished I didn't buy it. His eyes were wide with excitement and he kept licking the window and slapping Natalie on the face chanting sugar!

_'It is about time to report in'_ I remembered. I took the laptop out of my duffle bag and logged onto my email. I typed my report to _clashgrrl,_ short and safe.

_Date: Unknown._

_To: clashgrrl_

_Subject: What's up?_

_From: cookgrrl_

_All goes well here. NJD took A and I; don't know what NJD is up to with them, always been a mischievous kid. Flying to 48°50'N 02°20'E with their siblings._

_-cookgrrl_

I signed out of my e-mail and slipped the laptop back into my duffle.

"Now it is time for a little chat with Nathaniel." I opened my phone and started texting rapidly.

_What the heck? They are my assignment you…. _Unable to think of anything else to say, I pressed the 'send' button on my phone, I waited and waited…. Bzzzz… I read the message quickly: _Too bad. _It said.

I typed back rapidly. _What do you want with that idiot and her anyways? _I received a message back almost as instantly as I sent mine to him _Call me._ It said. I snapped my phone shut, walked to the bathroom, and locked the door. I pressed the number 3 on my phone-he was on speed dial.

_Ring…. Ring…. _"Don't pick up, don't pick up." I chanted to myself.

"Hello Nellie"

"Nathaniel." I responded coldly.

"You sound like Natalie," he laughed, "Last time I saw you, you said the mission was going well. How's it going now?"

"Just peachy," I said, "since you stuck your snot nosed face into _my _mission."

"Ah, yes. There's a reason for that. It's an assignment. Although I can't say the details, it is top secret." you could hear the pride in voice when he said 'top secret', as if it were the most important thing on earth.

"What did you do to get the assignment, kiddo? Did you beg _him_ to give you something to do?"

"DON'T. CALL. ME. KIDDO." He sneered.

I giggled, "Why? Is my wittle ittle brother mad 'dat he is still an ittle kiddo?"

"SHUT UP! I am sick of being in your shadow!" Nathaniel yelled.

"Au Contraire. You could steal from dad without him noticing at the age of five, I started succeeding at that at 11. This is supposed to be my mission, my time to prove myself to the rest of the Madrigals. Prove to them that I can be as good as mom, like everyone hoped I would be. It's hard being under her shadow, even if she is…" I gulped, "been dead for two years.-I could hear people talking about me behind my back, though they thought I couldn't. They would say 'She'll never live up to the Deverall name. Her father, Mr. Deverall, is a pure genius! Her mom-may she rest in peace- was one of the greatest spies the Madrigals had ever seen. Nathaniel, though he's young, is a fantastic agent. But, _that one_ will never have a chance to be as great as everyone else in her family. I always thought she looked promising until Nathaniel came along.' You see what I have to prove to everyone, little bro? This is really important to me." I felt like I was on the verge of tears, but I held them back.

"I'm sorry." Nathaniel whispered sincerely, "for the trouble I've caused you. The things is Nellie, I don't want anything in return for Amy and Ian's safety. Natalie will admit that she doesn't know what I want when you guys are in Paris after a while. Then you have to come here. Not just to get Ian and Amy, Nellie. "

"Then what else to I have to get?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, not get…. I'll just come out and say it," he told himself, "No pausing, stalling, or anything. So… well….um…" he breathed in a deep breath.

"Did you forget you weren't pausing or stalling?" I laughed.

"You know…. I don't think I've heard you laugh like that since mom died..." If I were with him I could have sworn he smiled his real smile. "As I was saying, dad wants to talk to you. There I said it!" he said triumphantly.

"Me? Dad wants to talk to me? PSSH! Ya right... You're not serious are you?"

"I'm dead serious. Cross my heart." Nathaniel said flatly.

"Oh snap." I felt lightheaded; I hadn't talked to my dad in a couple years. I didn't even email him. "But, w-why does h-h-he want to t-talk to me?"

"I wish I knew."

"Not even an idea, huh?" _It's probably bad. It usually was bad news wasn't it? The last time he talked to me… Was when mom died. Stupid rouge Madrigals ambushed her with guns. They wanted information about something…. She knew better then to tell, she died trying to escape. _ A tear silently rolled down my cheek.

"Nellie, are you okay?" Nathaniel sounded concerned.

I sniffled and wiped away the tears then said "No, I'm fine Nate."

"Okay, whatever you say….Hey Nell, I don't think you've called me Nate since I was six and you were twelve and you were leaving for the U.S. from England."

"I think you're right, and I don't think you've called me Nell since then either. Things change though, for better or worse. –I also haven't talked to you like this since then either. I mean, we sent letters, pictures and presents. I'm not sure you would even call them letters, we only wrote a few sentences…"

"I wish we wrote more though. We don't seem as close as we use to be." He said sadly.

"True. . . It's nice though, talking like this." I checked my watch _1:45 a.m. _"I gotta go kiddo I've been talking to you for 25 minutes."

"Really? Time flies when you're having fun. Haha, get it? You're on a plane and-"

"Haha, so funny." I rolled my eyes; this seemed like normal stupid Nathaniel humor.

"I am funny, aren't I? Bye sis."

"Bye kiddo." I hung up the phone and trudged back to my seat and made myself comfortable. I looked around and all I saw was sleeping people. I averted my eyes towards Natalie and Dan. _Aw…they look so peaceful. _ I thought. –Natalie's head was leaning on Dan's shoulder and Dan's head was on top of Natalie's, they were lightly snoring. I whipped out my phone and took a picture. _There, that's sooo adorable. Haha, there gonna kill me if they find it. _I smiled to myself. _As Dan would say 'this is gonna be a looong trip.' _

* * *

So, tell me in a review what you think. I wnat...hm..... 10 reviews before I update, and I have chapter 5 ready!-I know I am ahead of my schedule! It's amazing! -Aw... look at that button down there.... Isn't he cute? He's chanting_ "Review! Review!' _better listen! D_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey hey! I know it took me longer to update!!! But... R&R!

* * *

I was sleeping peacefully- man, how I wished that everyday could be so peaceful. But no, everyday had to be full of running, explosions, danger, betrayal and more running. It wasn't that fun.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I groaned. "Shut up, stupid alarm clock…" I slammed the alarm clock off button. I groaned as I sat up and rubbed the gunk from my eyes. I breathed heavily and stood up to walk to the bathroom. I took a 25 minute shower and slipped on some jeans, a blue shirt and my Red Socks sweatshirt. I walked out of my room and down the entrance hall stairs groggily.

"Hello." Someone spoke; I looked to where the voice came from

"Oh, it's you…Joy!" I said sarcastically to Nathaniel. He had just entered from the left door closet to the stairs.

"I'm not _that _bad am I?" Nathaniel flashed a smile.

"Well…. You did hurt Ian…" I contemplated, "and you are keeping us here captive. . . Wait, where's Ian?" I suddenly felt a surge of worry. My mind was racing with the possibilities, dead, tortured-and so many more.

"Concerned for lover-boy are we, Amy?" Nathaniel teased.

"W-well, I wouldn't p-put it like t-t-that exactly."_ Ugh! Stupid stutter…._ I thought.

"Then how would you put it Amy?"

"Um… More of like… Let's see." I thought about it and came to a conclusion, but before I could speak, Nathaniel chuckled.

"I was just kidding, you don't have to answer." He smiled and walked up to me. "You want to see your lover boy… I mean Ian," he corrected, "then follow me." He grabbed my hand and led me back up the stairs. He took me into a library that was as big-maybe bigger-than Grace's library. It was full of all kinds of books about the Cahills.

"It's. . . It's beautiful." I barely managed to get the words out. Nathaniel looked at me, as if he were pleased that I liked the library so much. I thought I heard him say something. It sounded like _'you remind me of Grace.' _But, it couldn't have been that, Nathaniel hadn't even met her… had he?

"Yes you are."

"Ian!" I exclaimed as I whirled around and hugged him. "Oops." I took an awkward step away from him. I looked at him from top to bottom. "Y-you're walking properly. You're cuts are gone no broken bones…. No scar from where Nathaniel stabbed you and-"

"Although I wished the scar stayed," Nathaniel interrupted, "it would always remind you of me." He smiled evilly.

"Okay. . . But, how did you heal so quickly overnight???" I asked in awe.

"Actually, it took an hour for me to heal...-Amy, it's been two days. Well, actually more like two and a half, because it's 1:00 p.m."

"Pretty boy say WHAT?! It's been two and a half days?! Wait a second…." I pivoted around on my heel and pointed accusingly at Nathaniel. "I almost forgot, but…Last time I checked you had a bloody nose and a black eye. What the heck happened? Did you guys use magic or something to heal yourselves?" I was terribly confused-no, confused didn't even describe the half of it.

"It's an old family secret." Nathaniel shrugged his shoulders. "Now, if you're hungry they should be serving lunch about now." Nathaniel walked towards the entrance of the library, bumping into Ian as he passed by.

"I can show you the way." Ian offered.

"Okay, sounds great." Ian walked out and I followed suit. I gazed around at the artistic ceilings and the paintings that lined the wall. – I used the sound of Ian's footsteps as my guide.

"Here we are." Ian gestured to the open doors. I waltzed inside and took one of the three seats that were set up for dining. Ian sat in the chair across from me, while Nathaniel sat at the head of the vast table. Three butlers entered from a pair of sleek double doors placed behind Ian. They laid down our plates; the plate was full of all sorts of food that I had never even seen before. I took one bite and was in heaven.

As soon as I was finished, I stood up from my chair. (Nathaniel and Ian were too busy eating to notice me leaving.) I walked briskly out the door and somehow found my room. I sat there for a couple of moments then said to myself "Now where should I go... Should I go to the library, or should I explore this place?" I fished a coin out of my pocket. "Heads I explore, tails I go to the library." I flicked the coin with the back of my thumb; it flipped several times before it landed into my palm. "Heads, time to go exploring."

* * *

I know, not my best. I want.... 10 reviews before I update, and I will be faster at updating!!! =)

P.s. My computer is being stupid and I thought I put chapter five, but apparently I didn't, yeah some of you guys won't be able to review again... So if you want to tell me if you like it, PM me.


	6. Chapter 6

There are probably mistakes, I finished it up quickly, so let me know of those mistakes please! R&R!

* * *

Nellie's P.O.V.

"At last, free of Cobra!" Dan yelled as he ran off the plane and kissed the ground. "Ew…. The ground tastes weird!" I laughed, that was just normal Dan.

Knowing that we would only be in Paris a few days, we packed light. –surprisingly, Natalie did too. – We made our way through the airport to rent a car; Natalie kept whining that a van was for poor people and she didn't want to be seen in the van, and a whole lot of other crap. "Fine," I told her, "We can just put a bag over your head so no one can tell who you are." Her mouth gaped open. I grinned and walked past her swinging the keys in my hand while whistling.

We checked into a hotel Natalie insisted on staying at, it was a five star hotel and she said that she was even willing to pay for it. I had no problem with that. -It was called L'hôtel du luxe, the name said it all. The walls were colored a rich gold, there was one king sized bed in one room, and two twin sized beds in another. Each bedroom had a flat screen TV and two tall dressers with a giant closet and hangers. In the main room was another flat screen TV, a large couch with a paisley design that was colored baby blue, and a long glass coffee table. The bathroom had a huge jetted tub, a glass shower, a vast mirror and two granite sinks. –In my opinion, this place was _sweet!_

"It's not the greatest," Natalie said, "but I will live…somehow."

"You're calling this place simple!? This place is fancy schmancy!" Dan responded.

"Heck ya," I agreed, "'Night guys." As I walked towards the room with the king sized bed, Natalie and Dan shrieked. "What is it now?!"

"Y-you're making me share a room a room with that _thing_?" Dan pointed at Natalie with disgust.

"Yeah."

"And I have to share a room with a… with a color blind hobo?" Natalie wrinkled her nose at Dan.

"Mm-hm, good night."

[A/N, the hotel is made up, it isn't real!-As far as I know . . .] (Amy's P.O.V)

"Now, where should I go explore?" I said as I walked away from the dining hall. "Maybe I'll just go downstairs and open random doors . . . Yup that sounds good to me!"

I briskly walked down the stairs and made a left. I opened a random door that had a gold handle and was colored white. Behind the door was a dimly lit hallway, it looked more like a tunnel. I took one cautious step, no alarms or anything went off. I turned sharply to my left and proceeded down the hall. When I reached the end, there was a sleek black elevator. I could have sworn it wasn't there before but maybe I just wasn't paying close enough attention.

I was debating whether to go in the elevator or not. –My curiosity got the better of me. I pressed the elevators down button, then my sight went black.

(Nathaniel's P.O.V)

As soon as I finished my lunch, I rushed out of the dining room seeking Amy. I was going to be in big trouble if I didn't find her soon.

I ran to the staircase that was in the foyer. I stopped and looked around for a sign as to where Amy went. There it was, an open door that led to the Madrigal Stronghold "Why out of all places?-She's not suppose to know yet! Whoever sees her is going to think she knows that she is a Madrigal!" I took off towards the door and looked to my right then left. I saw a boy with brown hair leaning over Amy's limp body. "Sam!" I jogged towards him. "What did you do to Amy?"

"I-I didn't know it was her. . . She didn't look familiar or anything so I shot at her with my dart gun. I didn't mean to!" his voice was shaky.

"I know that you didn't mean to. What poison did you use?"

"Um…I can't remember what it is called, you are knocked out for two days, or maybe it was just one. Why can't I remember?!" he pounded his fist on the tile floor.

"Just go back to whatever you were supposed to be doing. It's okay; I'll take care of this." Sam nodded his head and went away.

I carried Amy back to her room; I figured I would just tell Ian that she became ill. -My guess was that he would blame the cook's food for her "illness". That was fine with me as long as he didn't ask any questions.

"Now I have to wait for Nellie to come with Natalie and Dan, whenever that will be." I sighed as I sat on my bed.

* * *

Okay, I know, I am the worst at updating! I have problems. I want . . . 11 reviews. Here is an excerpt from Book 8 of The 39 Clues for my readers! =)

---------------

The pilot's upper body shook, as if the controls were manipulating him rather than the other way around. Except for the turbulence, they were barely moving now, trying to hover over the peak. Suddenly, the world disappeared as they passed through the ice plume. They were flying blind at the very edge of the atmosphere.

A sudden drop and bump drew screams from both Cahills.

"What happened?" Dan wailed.

"You wanted the summit, you are there," the pilot informed them. He indicated the altimeter: 29,035 ft. There could be no higher reading. Not on earth.

"We-we made it?" Amy stammered. She had fully expected to be smashed to pieces far below.

"_Vite! _Hurry!" he ordered. "We have five minutes at the most! I cannot shut down the engine for fear it will not restart!" With a pop, he opened the bubble.

Amy and Dan wasted precious seconds unclipping their belts and struggling out of the A-Star. They'd had a zero percent expectation of making it this far, so there was no concrete plan of what to do now.

Book 8 of The 39 Clues is released on the sixth of April. This book is going to be good!


	7. Chapter 7

Enjoy this chapter! R&R!!!

* * *

(Nellie's P.O.V)

"I. HATE. THIS!" Dan growled, throwing another file on the floor. "What exactly are we looking for, Natalie?"

"Anyone want lunch?" Natalie suggested, ignoring Dan's question.

"Actually, now that you mention it, I am a little hungry . . . -Natalie, why do you keep avoiding the question? For, like, the billionth time, what are we looking for?"

Natalie dropped her shoulders in a sigh. "I have no idea what we are looking for."

"So, I've been looking through these files for nothing?!" Dan exclaimed.

"Well, you did learn something, didn't you?" Natalie asked hopefully.

"I don't know about you," I answered, "but I learned nothing but crap! Isn't there anyway you can contact Ian?"

Natalie paused for a moment of thought. "Why didn't I think of this before?" Natalie slapped her hand to her forehead. "I'm so stupid!"

"You would be a natural at it." Dan stated which earned him a smack on the head from Natalie.

"As I was saying," continued Natalie, "he has a GPS locator in his phone, so I can see his every move. Now, I just need to turn on my phone and get the GPS up…" Natalie was already working on getting the GPS locator working when a knock came from the door. "You may come in." Natalie said absentmindedly.

A young man dressed in a black suit with dark shades entered the room. "Who are-" Dan's sentence was cut short by the fire of a dart gun, and soon Natalie toppled onto the floor besides him.

-----------

"What took so long, Mason? I had to look through stupid files for an hour when I knew I would find nothing. Imagine the torture!" I threw my hands up in the air in exasperation. We put Natalie and Dan in the backseat of the black sedan; we just came from picking up our stuff from the hotel and checking out.

"Well, sor-ry! It took longer because I had to go searching every room, because _someone_ didn't keep them in room two hundred, long enough!" Mason gave me a look that told me it was _my _fault, when it was really _his _fault.

"Natalie was going to move on to the next room by herself! I'm supposed to keep on eye on both of them, duh!" I bonked Mason on the head. "Are you sure there are any brains in there?" I joked.

"Yes, more brains than you have! Oh snap, that was a good burn!"

"Whatever keeps the tears away, Mason."

"Anyways, I heard you met a guy named Theo?" Mason gave me a quizzical look.

"Long story short, he's a loser, I'm too cool for him." I didn't want to go through all the details about being totally in love with the guy, and then suddenly him stealing from us.

"Uh-huh . . . there's a jet at the airport waiting for us, it's not the fastest, it's a mach .85, and it travels about two-hundred and eighty-nine miles per second. It's the best we could get at the moment."

"Sounds good to me!-I get to fly the jet, right?"

"I was hoping to fly it, and I have the keys. . . "

"The keys are in your pocket, right?" I inquired.

"Yeah, they are, why do you ask?-You just picked my pocket and took them, didn't you?" Mason raised an eyebrow.

"Psh! Me? How could you make such an accusation?! Why would I, Nellie Christine Deverall, do such a thing?" We both laughed.

The ride to the airport went by quickly, and before I knew it, I was at my house in Cairo.

* * *

Whoa, that chapter had A LOT of dialogue . . . I've decided that I am the slowest updater EVER! But I'll be faster this time! I want 13 reviews before I update! =D


	8. Chapter 8

Tell me of my mistakes, point them out pretty please! =D

Well, I take a while updating. Enjoy the story readers! R&R!

* * *

(Nathaniel's P.O.V)

"Nathaniel, wake up!" I could tell by the deep voice that it was my dad; it was firm and held authority

"What is it?" I glanced at the alarm clock; the red numbers flashed 2:15 a.m. "It's _so_ early though!" Even though I knew whining wouldn't help me stay in the comfort of my warm bed, I still did it.

"I know. -Nellie's here, she's right outside the door." Once I heard my dad say that Nellie was here, I bolted for the door, "I thought that might wake you up." He chuckled.

"Whazz up, kiddo?" Nellie grinned and pulled me into a tight hug,

"Let go, I can't breathe!" The words came out choked; Nellie immediately released me from her bear hug.

"Aw… Look at my wittle baby bwuder all grown up!" She ruffled my hair.

We joked around like this for a few more minutes, but when my dad entered the hallway, Nellie became serious. "Hello, Mr. Deverall." Her face portrayed no emotion whatsoever.

"Nellie, I-uh… You don't have to call me 'Mr. Deverall'."

"Uh…Okay, sorry, force of habit…um…dad."

"It's quite alright, Nellie. - Shall we go to the meeting room?" It was in the form of a question to sound polite, but it was an order. My dad led the way to the spacious room that contained a large flat screen, and one-hundred leather chairs that surrounded a wide glass table.

The lights in the room were dim, making it hard to identify the other five people that were in the room with us. –We took our places at the end of the table.

"Nellie, as you may have noticed, Fiske is only following Amy and Dan when you are not around to keep an eye on them. I have been told that NRR, whose half Lucian, half Madrigal, will be leading Amy and Dan to the next clue. She knows who you are, and she doesn't want you tagging along with them, she wants them to 'Come alone as their parents did'. She didn't tell me this herself, I heard this from an inside source. Natailya is more loyal to the Lucians than the Madrigals, for what reason is unknown to me; we weren't the ones that assassinated her family those were some rouge Tomas agents. She is planning on helping Amy and Dan because of the friendship between her mother, Anastasia, and Grace; it seems that Natailya thinks she owes it to Grace to help Amy and Dan.

I'm telling you all this because, Nellie, when and if you hear Amy and Dan leaving in the middle of the night, ignore it, you can't act like you know this is going to happen. Fiske will be tailing the children while you act worried and have a panic attack. Someone may be calling in for a status report, so you _must _keep your cell phone with you. –Did you get all of that?" Everyone nodded intently, some looking over their notes to make sure they 'got all of that'.

"Dad, couldn't you have just told me all this on the phone? It would've saved all the trouble of kidnapping Dan, Amy and the Kabra twerps."

"I could have, but I-I wanted to see you, and so did Nathaniel…" His voice trailed off.

"I hate to interrupt, but don't we need to figure out how we are going to get Dan, Amy, Nellie, and the Kabras out of here, without it seeming like we just let them go?" I asked.

"Probably," Nellie responded, "So how are you planning on doing that? We most likely will need all agents informed of the plan so no one is killed, knocked out, seriously injured or anything like that."

"Heh-heh, funny story…" _How should I put this?_ "You see, Amy thought it would be fun to go wandering aimlessly about the hallways, and Sam Jordon didn't recognize her so he shot his dart gun at her… and she's knocked out in her room right now." The last sentence came out in a rush and as soon as I finished speaking, Nellie started cursing- it took a bit of time to calm her down.

She took a deep breath, "Excuse that, ah, little outburst of mine. Let's discuss how we are going to escape, any ideas?" Every person in the room spoke at once, bursting with all sorts of ideas.

_It's going to be an interesting day. _I thought silently.

* * *

Aw… Nellie's dad wanted to see her! How touching… *smiley face with tongue sticking out*

So what did you guys think? Tell me in a review, I want 10 reviews before I update! –Last time I only got 5, and I asked for 13 reviews! How lame is that? –So I guess I'm actually kinda updating early. Haha.

REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Well, this is just a weird filler-inner-thingy-ma-bobber. Haha. Yes, there are mistakes that I don't notice, because I'm not a perfect writer. -Also I don't really pay attention in English, or any of my classes for that matter, lol. . .=P

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Amy, wake up! Amy!" Dan shook Amy back and forth trying to awake her with no luck.

"Dan, you've been trying to wake her up for hours. Give it a rest; it's starting to terribly irritate me with you constantly repeating 'Amy, wake up!'" Natalie said annoyed.

"Then what do you suggest, Natalie? We dump boiling hot water on her and hope she wakes up?" Nellie snapped. "Never mind, and don't answer that."

"It's a good idea-"

"I said don't answer that! -If she doesn't wake up someone's gonna have to carry her out of here, and that's drastically going to change the plan."

"I'll carry her out of here . . . if she doesn't wake up, that is." Ian quickly added.

Dan protested, "In your dreams! I'll carry her!"

"You think you'll be able to _carry _her out of here, when you can hardly _shake_ her awake."

"What do you think you can do a better job at waking her up?" Dan jabbed a finger at Ian's chest.

"Yes, I know I can wake her up!"

"Fine! Prove it!" Ian walked over to Amy -who lay on her bed-bent down and then leaned over so their lips were touching. "Ewie! Get your Cobra venom lips off my sister's!" Ian still had his lips pressed against Amy's after Dan said this.

Ian stood up and sat on the edge of the bed with a smug smile; he then looked over and saw all the grossed-out expressions on our faces.

"What? You wanted me to wake her up; you never said how I had to wake her up." He pointed out. "Oh, and look, she's beginning to arouse."

Amy sat up; confusion was written all over her face. "W-what's with the w-weird looks?"

"You mean, you didn't feel Ian kiss you?" Natalie asked appalled.

"I-I-an ki-kissed m-m-me?" Amy blushed furiously. _He kissed me? An _actual_ kiss_, _not a _brush_ on the lips… wow. _

"Just like Sleeping Beauty! You were asleep and all dead looking, but then Cobra over here came over and is all mwah! Mwah! And here you are!" Dan looked at Amy as if she were diseased, he probably thought she was from Ian kissing her.

"N-no, he did-didn't kiss m-me, d-did you I-Ian?" Amy looked over at Ian, seeking reassurance that he didn't kiss her.

"Sorry, love, can't say that I didn't kiss you, because I did." Ian gave a wicked grin, which made

Amy blushed even redder-if that was possible.

"S-so, what are you g-guys all d-doing in my room?"

"We came up with a plan to escape, and we've just been trying to wake you up." _Actually, the Madrigals came up with a plan for us to escape, and I just said little key words to give you ideas, so you would get the plan and think it was your own. _Nellie thought.

"Oh, r-right. C-can anyone f-fill me in?"

"Here's what we're going to do, we're going to be in two different groups, and we're splitting up two different ways so that it will be harder for the Madrigals to gather us all. We've come up with a rendezvous point; we're meeting at the West side of the house. Once every one is there, I'll be hot-wiring-" Nellie made a sound as if to clear her voice; "I mean _Nellie _will be hot-wiring the car." Ian had objected several times to the part of the plan where a "non-Cahill" hot-wired a car. Too bad for him Nellie could hot-wire three seconds faster than him, and those seconds definitely made a difference for escaping.

"What time is th-this going to t-take place?" Amy wouldn't meet anyone's eyes, she was afraid she would turn bright red again when she saw all of us staring at her.

"Around one in the morning and it's nine-thirty-six at night right now, so we have about three hours and twenty four minutes 'till we begin the plan." Nellie answered.

"Okay. What are the two groups we're going in?"

"The groups are Ian and I, then, Dan, Nellie and you. The way the teams are in the race, where we _trust no one_." Natalie shot a look at Ian.

"Yet, you trust us to get you out of here." Nellie said.

"As your Americans say, desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Never thought a Lucian would ever be desperate, especially the Cobras. -I thought you guy belong to the "almighty" Lucian branch, not the desperate Lucian branch." Dan glared at Natalie.

"We are almighty and way better than whatever your F.L.O branch is."

"F.L.O? Seriously, now that's for losers only." Natalie gave Nellie the death glare. "If we're gonna be trapped in this room together we need to do something fun or productive, any suggestions?"

"We could just read." Amy lifted her head up.

"That's boring. . . I know this really fun game everyone is gonna like!" Dan bounced up and down like a two-year-old would on Christmas day.

"This game would be called, what?"

"Well, Cobra Creeper, this game is one of the greatest games ever, it's called… -And pause for dramatic effect." Dan waited a moment before he spoke again. "NINJA DESTRUCTION!" He looked at all of them waiting for some great reaction, but instead they say there staring blankly at him. "You're supposed to be all, 'Wow! That's the greatest thing since giant sugar cookies bigger than your head!' not 'Ah…. What are you talking about?'"

"You have not yet told us how to play this so called, 'Ninja Destruction'; we're not sure what to think of it." Ian explained.

"It has the word ninja in it! Just hearing that should make you guys freak out!"

"Daniel, it's only you that is that into ninjas."

"It's Dan, and who asked you Cobra?" Dan stuck his tongue out at Ian.

"That was really mature, Daniel."

"Yes, yes it was, Ugly." Dan grinned at the new nickname he came up with for Ian.

"Did you just call me ugly, Daniel?" Ian said through clenched teeth.

"Oooo, looks like I just hit a soft spot there, it's your looks! I thought it would be something else… like Amy or something." Dan muttered the last bit to himself.

"Okay, guys, cool it." Nellie pointed her finger at Dan. "You, apologize to Ian, I don't care if he is a Cobra."

"I rather die!" Dan started to pretend he was choking himself.

"Nope, apologize." Nellie stood in front on them with my arms crossed waiting patiently.

"I'm sorry for calling you ugly, even though you really are." Dan mumbled.

"Hm, what did you say Daniel?" Ian cupped his hand around his ear as if that would help him hear better.

"I said . . . I'm sorry for calling you ugly even though you really are the ugliest person ever! Gosh dang it! Accept the apology!" Dan fumed.

"It's not much of an apology, but I suppose it's the best I'll get coming from you, Daniel. . . Apology accepted."

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Nellie asked Dan.

"It was the worst thing I could have ever done in my life."

"I'm sure it was. -Now, Ian, you have to play Dan's game, even if you don't want to. Also you have to call Dan his real name, not Daniel."

"Ha! In your face Ugly!-I mean Cobra…"

"Fine, how do we play this game . . . Dan?" Ian sighed.

"Okay, so here's how we play. Everyone get in a circle." They all walked over towards Dan and formed a circle. "I'll go first; the aim of the game is to whack a person's hand. You can only use your hands to hit the other person's hands. If you hit the person's hand, then that hand you hit is out, once both of the person's hands are out, they can't play again until the next round of the game. Whoever is the last person in the game wins."

"It sounds simple enough." Amy said.

Natalie wrinkled her nose. "Wait, I have to touch other people's hands? That's so… unsanitary."

"Boo-hoo, you're playing." Dan decided.

* * *

That had tons of dialogue. -A lot of you guys have been when is there gonna be Ian/Amy, well there was some in this chapter... =P I use to have a line in there where Dan said: "I call this taking advantage of a girl who is helpless… RAPE!" I took that line out, haha. I was gonna have a BetaReader-she knows who she is-but I decided my other stories will have BetaReader and this won't. Why? 'Cause I feel like it, gosh!-Haha, Napoleon Dynamite...-No, but I really don't know why. . . I think it might be because I don't want to wait for it to be edited and I just want to get this story over with, it's sooo close to being done! AH! It seems I have lost readers... *sigh* Oh well.

Review! =)


	10. Chapter 10

Well, I was hoping to have this be the last chapter and have it up before the last book came out...but seeing as how I am kind of stuck, it doesn't look like that will be happening. So...read! Enjoy! Review!...something, please! :)

* * *

"Ha-ha, Natalie! You're out!" Dan said sticking his tongue out at her as she sneered at him; the only two left in the game, Ninja Destruction were Ian and Dan. It turned out the game wasn't as weird as they thought it would be... it was surprisingly…fun.

Ian's right hand sliced through the air towards Dan's hand, Dan moved out of Ian's way with ease, he quickly smacked Ian's hand that was closest to him. Ian then let out a stream of cusses, "Watch the language, Ian," Nellie said.

"I never lose, it is so F.L.O!"

"Then what would you call Dan winning against you?" Nellie arched her left eyebrow.

Ian opened his mouth to speak, but then shut it. After a moment of silence, he opened it again, "It seems I'm out of witty things to say."

"As if you ever say anything witty," Dan murmured.

Nellie groaned, "Don't start this again."

Amy let out a big yawn, "How long have we been playing this game?"

Nellie looked at the clock, "Two hours. We've only played one game…we must be good at this."

"Usually the round only last a few minutes," Dan said. "If it's been two hours then that means it's almost time to vamoose."

Ian nodded, "We only have our rendezvous point so we need to determine which direction each group is going."

"I have an idea; let's use you three as bait while Ian and I escape."

"Natalie, we agreed that we are _all_ getting out of here _together_," Nellie reminded her; Natalie pouted. Earlier she had suggested the same thing and each time she received the same answer: no.

"Wouldn't it be easier if we stayed in one group?" Amy asked.

"Maybe, but can you imagine the arguing that would go on between Dan and Ian?" Nellie shook her head at the thought of it.

"I still think we should go in one group," muttered Amy.

"Well, it would be an easier way to keep track of everyone… and if Ian and Dan won't stop insulting each other we could always duct-tape their mouths...so… I've decided were going in one group, any objections?"

Nellie looked around at everyone, no one said anything. "Okay dokes, kiddos, let's get going." Nellie tip-toed over to the door and peeked her head out, she shut it quietly after she looked both left and right. "We should probably turn off the lights," Nellie flicked the light switch off, "and there are guards out there, we're going to have to time this right." Nellie opened the door once more. "When one of the guards comes back around…Ian you're knocking him out."

Ian nodded once, walked over to the open door and stood there waiting. The house was pitch black; you could hardly see a thing, the only way you could tell that there was a guard was by the flashlight he carried. The guard was coming back around towards them, Ian still stood there not making any move to get ready to knock the guard out.

When the guard was only a few feet away Ian made a noise to grab the guard's attention. The guard shined the light in the direction the noise came from. The little light the flashlight provided hit Ian's face, then the guard spoke in what seemed a cockney accent, "Eh, what the bloody h-" the flashlight and guard fell to the floor with a loud thump. Ian stepped around the guard; Nellie walked in front of Ian to take the lead. Nellie whispered to them instructions, "Get down on your knees, we're crawling," Nellie pointed a finger at Natalie, "and that means you too, Natalie." They then got down on their hands and knees and began crawling, one behind the other.

"Hey, Ian…how did you knock that guy out? All you did was punch him!" Dan whispered to Ian who was in front on him.

"I Phoenix punched him in the temple so he would be knocked out with one hit. It takes practice for it to be accurate every time." Ian whispered.

"I wanna learn how to do that!" Dan said a little too loudly, he was shushed by Ian, and Ian's shush didn't come without some spit. "Ew…you spat on me!"

"I did not spit on you."

"You did too spit on me!"

Ian rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Nellie stopped crawling, she turned her head around so she could see them out of the corner of her eye, "Kiddos, we have a problem."

"And that would be?" Amy said encouraging Nellie to continue.

"Three guards coming our way."

"I'll just Phoenix punch them li-"

Nellie's face sank, "They have guns."

* * *

Ooooh, what's gonna happen? Haha, I have no idea yet either...so if you have any ideas...let me know! PM me say it in your review...one of those pretty please. :) And maybe to help you help me with ideas... a list of weapons given to me by one of my guy friends, yay him! :) P90 , FN Scar, Bushmaster ACR, M16, M4 Carbine, frag grenade, smoke grenade, stun gun, AK-47, 9mm para, 50 caliber hand gun, MPK5, M9 grenade launcher, Barrett M107.50 caliber, intervention...haha, I have no clue what half of these are, I know what a few are because of Call of Duty...but...yeah...ummmm...

REVIEW! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for those of you who actually like this story but there's no way in heck I'm finishing this. I absolutely hate it. It's…I don't even know… it's just…ughajgajgdslgjjrigf. Does that make some sense? I hope to actually get some good 39 Clues fanfics up here on this fandom. I personally think this story is trashing up this fandom. We have enough stories trashing this fandom up as is. This story is cliché. I hate, hate, _hate_ it. I lost interest in it long ago. I was going to stop writing it long ago. Since people enjoyed it, I thought, _I'll continue just a __little__ longer. _I'm sorry but I can't suffer writing this anymore. I know, there's probably just one more chapter to write, but… I can't do it. Nope. No way.

Thanks to the only person who actually flamed me. Music4Evah. I can take flames now, no problem. (I'm kind of turning into a flamer myself.) Then, I couldn't… I couldn't handle it. I have no clue why, I look back and think that it's pretty stupid I couldn't. I just wanted praise like a ton of other people on this fandom; I just wanted reviews that said stuff like, _OmmmTttt! This is sooo good!1! _ Now, I want flames and CC. Those reviews like the one I gave an example of make me happy because I know that that person enjoyed the chapter, but…I want to improve on my writing. I actually see how I have. It may not be the best, but it's _definitely _improved.

Thanks to everyone who has read this! Now it's ending.

~13Mysterious12

P.S. I'm not sure I will really write fanfics anymore... :P


End file.
